1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe and wheel combination, and more particularly to a shoe and wheel combination including an easily and quickly detachable structure or configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical shoe and wheel combinations have been developed and used today, and comprise a wheel device for detachably securing to the bottom of the shoe. Normally, the shoe includes two or more fasteners extended downward therefrom for securing the wheel device to the bottom thereof together with the other or the additional lock nuts or the like. The lock nuts may not be easily unthreaded and disengaged from the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,512 to Chang discloses the other type of shoe and wheel combination including a wheel device having one end rotatably secured to one end of the shoe with a pivot shaft, and having the other end detachably secured to the shoe with a lock device or the like. However, the pivot shaft may not be easily disengaged from the shoe, such that the wheel device may not be easily and quickly disengaged from the shoe after the lock device has been disengaged from the shoe, and such that the wheel device may not be easily disengaged from the shoe.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shoe and wheel combinations.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a shoe and wheel combination including an easily and quickly detachable structure or configuration.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a shoe and wheel combination comprising a shoe including a first portion, a middle portion and a rear portion, a toe member engaged onto the front portion of the shoe, a heel member engaged onto the rear portion of the shoe, a wheel device including a front portion, a middle portion, and a rear portion, means for detachably securing the front portion of the wheel device and the toe member together to detachably secure the front portion of the shoe between the toe member and the front portion of the wheel device, and means for detachably latching the rear portion of the wheel device and the heel member together to detachably secure the rear portion of the shoe between the heel member and the rear portion of the wheel device.
The detachably securing means includes at least one block extended downward from the toe member and engaged into the front portion of the shoe, and at least one projection provided on the front portion of the wheel device for engaging with the block.
The block includes a lock notch formed therein for receiving the projection of the wheel device. The wheel device includes a plate provided on the front portion thereof, and a catch extended upward from the plate, the projection is extended forward from the catch.
The detachably latching means includes at least one protrusion extended downward from the heel member and engaged into the rear portion of the shoe, and a latch provided on the rear portion of the wheel device for engaging with the protrusion and for latching the rear portion of the wheel device and the heel member together.
The wheel device includes at least one conduit provided on the rear portion thereof and having an opening formed therein, the protrusion includes an orifice formed therein and aligned with the opening of the conduit for receiving the latch.
The latch includes a middle portion rotatably secured to the rear portion of the wheel device with a pivot shaft, and includes a first end having a hook for engaging into the opening of the conduit and the orifice of the protrusion. A spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the latch to engage with the protrusion.
A device may further be provided for locking the heel member to the middle portion of the wheel device and includes a quick release lock device attached to the middle portion of the wheel device and engageable with the heel member for locking the heel member to the middle portion of the wheel device.
The quick release lock device includes a lever rotatably secured to the middle portion of the wheel device, and an arm having a first end rotatably secured to the lever and a second end for engaging with the heel member and for locking the heel member to the middle portion of the wheel device.
The heel member includes a casing extended downward therefrom and engaged into the shoe, the arm is engaged with the casing for locking the casing to the wheel device. The casing includes an aperture formed therein for receiving the arm. The shoe includes a housing extended downward therefrom and having an aperture formed therein for receiving the arm.
A receptacle is further provided on the middle portion of the wheel device for receiving the casing and includes an orifice formed therein for receiving the arm and for allowing the arm to engage with the casing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.